


Un anno d'amore

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Pensieri sciolti sulle note di una canzone.





	Un anno d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo l’ultima one shot pensavo che sarebbero trascorsi mesi, prima di pubblicare qualcosa. Poi… giovedì sera c’è The Voice of Italy, per chi non lo sapesse. Nella squadra di Albano c’è un/una concorrente, che durante il primo Knock Out ha cantato un pezzo di Mina che conosco benissimo “Un anno d’amore”. Mentre la ascolto, la mia mente cosa fa? Va diretta a Sherlock e al periodo trascorso all’estero, lontano da John. Così nasce questa… cosa. Portate pazienza. O la scrivevo e la pubblicavo o non me la sarei mai tolta dalla testa. 
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, io li uso solo per tediare il prossimo con ciò che mi passa per la testa. Spero che non ricordi altre storie. In questo caso, sarebbe assolutamente involontario. 
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

  **Un anno d’amore**

Sei seduto al tavolino esterno di un bar. C’è caldo e il sole splende alto in cielo. Fai finta di sorseggiare un cappuccino. In realtà, stai sorvegliano l’uomo che controlla la cellula italiana dell’organizzazione di James Moriarty. Lui si trova nel suo ufficio, ma sai che presto uscirà per andare a un incontro al vertice con altri capi sezione di altre nazioni. Tutti ti credono morto, Sherlock Holmes. Nessuno ha capito chi stia implacabilmente cancellando l’eredità lasciata dal genio del male irlandese. Molti credono che sia una lotta sotterranea e interna per la supremazia. Pensano che uno dei vari bracci destri stia tentando di prendere il controllo completo dell’organizzazione e di sostituirsi a Moriarty, annientando i rivali più pericolosi. Nessuno sospetta che tu abbia inscenato il tuo suicidio e stia portando avanti meticolosamente e spietatamente la tua missione. Hai già scoperto tutto quello che ti interessa sul referente italiano. Potresti farlo arrestare dalla polizia, informandola delle attività illecite gestite dall’uomo, tramite Mycroft. Se non lo hai ancora fatto, è solo perché sai che quell’uomo ti porterà ad altri capi.

La radio del bar è accesa, sintonizzata su una stazione che trasmette solo musica italiana. Non hai problemi a capire i testi delle canzoni. Ti mantieni dando ripetizioni di inglese a studenti svogliati. I ragazzi pensano che tu conosca benissimo quella lingua complicata e dura, nativa di un’isola fredda e nebbiosa, ricca di leggendarie tradizioni. Nessuno ha capito che sei inglese. “ _Tutti guardano, ma nessuno osserva,”_ sbuffi, infastidito. Ignori quella fitta dolorosa, che senti fugacemente in mezzo al petto, al ricordo passeggero della persona cui la ripetevi in continuazione. Ti concentri sulla canzone che stanno trasmettendo. Non vuoi… non puoi pensare a lui. A John Watson.

Dall’attacco dell’introduzione musicale, sarà una melensa canzone d’amore. La voce di una donna sussurra. Disperata.

_Si può finire qui_ __  
ma tu davvero puoi  
buttare via così  
un anno d'amore

Il viso di John appare chiaro nella tua mente. È la sua voce, piena di dolore e di rabbia, nemmeno troppo repressa, che ti chiede se vuoi veramente andare via da Londra, lasciandolo indietr _o,_ facendogli credere che tu sia morto. Abbandonandolo, dopo che lo hai salvato, probabilmente non solo da una vita tediosa e monotona. Trattandolo come se non fosse importante per te. Come se non ti fidassi di lui. Cancellando ciò che avete costruito. Rinunciando alla vostra straordinaria e profonda amicizia, nata in modo inaspettato, per entrambi, ma non per questo meno vera e importante.

__  
se adesso te ne vai  
 da domani saprai  
un giorno com'è lungo e vuoto senza me.

Sei andato al cimitero per vederlo. Sei sfuggito alla sorveglianza degli inetti e stupidi uomini di Mycroft, perché solo pochi giorni senza John ti sono sembrati eterni. Quando tuo fratello lo ha scoperto, si è infuriato. Non che ti sia importato molto. Dovevi essere sicuro che John stesse bene. Dovevi vederlo un’ultima volta, prima di partire. Salutarlo, a modo tuo. E fargli quella promessa che ripeti ogni giorno, come un mantra, affinché ti aiuti a trovare la giusta motivazione per andare avanti. Hai sentito il suo urlo. Il modo angosciato in cui ha gridato il tuo nome, mentre volavi giù dal tetto del Bart’s. Non credevi fosse possibile imprimere tanta disperazione in un solo nome.

Il tuo.

Non riesci a dimenticarlo. Non sei mai riuscito a capire come funzionasse il cuore della gente. Sai, però, come funzioni il cuore di John Watson. Sai di averlo fatto a pezzi. Come sai che lui ti perdonerà. Volevi comunque essere certo che lui stesse superando il momento peggiore. Volevi un ultimo ricordo, prima di partire. Volevi essere sicuro di avere fatto la scelta giusta. John sta soffrendo, ma è vivo. E nulla è più importante di questo. Lui è forte. È sicuramente riuscito a superare il dolore.

__  
E di notte  
e di notte  
per non sentirti solo

Ma tu non lo hai superato, vero? Il dolore del distacco. Il peso della solitudine. Tu ricordi tutto. La prodigiosa memoria, di cui ti vanti sempre, è la tua qualità migliore. E la tua maledizione più grande. Tu non puoi dimenticare nulla. In quelle lunghe e noiose notti, fatte di attesa e insonnia, non puoi che tornare a lui. Non puoi che trovare sollievo nell’aprire le porte in cui custodisci gelosamente ogni ricordo dell’unica persona che abbia abbattuto le mura che ti eri costruito, per proteggere il tuo cuore. Per non farti ferire. Per non farti distrarre dagli inutili sentimenti. Era stato inutile. Anni di pratica e negazione, spazzati via dall’incontro con quel piccolo uomo emotivo. Ti ha sempre meravigliato la velocità con cui John ha divelto le tue difese, costringendoti a fare i conti con la tua umanità. Obbligandoti a capire che persino tu, Sherlock Holmes, hai bisogno di qualcuno. Ai più John può sembrare un uomo comune e banale.

Non lo è.

Per quanto tu non glielo abbia mai detto, sai quanto John Watson sia unico e straordinario.

_ricorderai_  
i tuoi giorni felici  
ricorderai  
tutti quanti i miei baci

In queste notti solitarie e noiose, ti rifugi nei ricordi. Ricordi i casi risolti. Ricordi le corse folli per le strade di Londra. Ricordi le risate. Non hai mai riso tanto in vita tua, come da quando conosci John. Ricordi i suoi rimproveri. Il suo modo di essere furioso. Il suo modo di farti capire quando e quanto tu stia esagerando, con un solo sguardo. Il suo modo di prendersi cura di te. Ricordi la sua fiducia infinita verso di te, che gli leggevi negli occhi. La sua ammirazione per l tue capacità. La meraviglia che gli illuminava gli occhi di quell’incredibile blu, ogni volta che spiegavi la soluzione di un caso. John non si è mai sentito minacciato dalla tua intelligenza. Né offeso dai tuoi insulti. Lui ti ha sempre veramente accettato per ciò che sei, senza cercare di cambiarti.

Eppure lo hai fatto, inconsapevolmente. Sei cambiato, per tentare di essere l’eroe di John Watson. E per lui sei morto. Ricordi il modo composto e dignitoso in cui è crollato davanti alla tua tomba. Avresti voluto andare da lui e abbracciarlo. Consolarlo. Rassicurarlo. Un pensiero assurdo, vero? E non solo perché avresti messo John in pericolo, mandando a monte il piano accuratamente studiato insieme a Mycroft per tenere al sicuro le persone cui tieni. No. L’assurdità non sta in questo. La cosa che ti ha sconvolto e stupito è stato quell’impulso di volere abbracciare John, che hai controllato a stento. Perché tu non abbracci la gente. Non la consoli. Eppure, per lui l’avresti fatto. Avresti stretto John fra le tue braccia, perché sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare. E sai che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Che non avresti provato imbarazzo.

__  
e capirai  
in un solo momento  
cosa vuol dire  
un anno d'amore  
cosa vuol dire  
un anno d'amore.

E ora capisci. Finalmente comprendi che cosa voglia dire… amare. Impossibile, vero? Tu non puoi essere afflitto da questo male, comune all’intera umanità. Tu non puoi essere stato contagiato dall’insensatezza dei sentimenti. Soprattutto, non puoi essere stato travolto dal peggiore di tutti. L’amore. Emetti uno sbuffo sprezzante. Tu non sei innamorato di John! Se glielo dicessi… Ti scappa una risata. Se dicessi a John di essere innamorato di lui, il caro dottore spalancherebbe gli occhi e ti direbbe: “Io non sono gay!” Nel tono più scandalizzato possibile. No. Tu non sei innamorato di John. Giusto?

 

__  
Lo so non servirà  
e tu mi lascerai  
ma dimmi, tu lo sai  
che cosa perdiamo  
se adesso te ne vai

Alla fine hai deciso di lasciarlo a Londra. Hai deciso di rinunciare a vivere altre avventure con John, pur di saperlo sano e salvo. Per un breve attimo, hai pensato di rivelare la verità a John e di chiedergli di seguirti nella tua lunga missione. Vi sareste divertiti. La vostra complicità sarebbe diventata sempre più profonda. Lontani da Londra. Soli. Forse…

Non lo hai fatto.

Se John fosse sparito da Londra, anche lasciando trascorrere alcuni mesi dal tuo finto suicidio, qualcuno avrebbe potuto sospettare la messinscena. John sarebbe stato al sicuro, con te, ma la signora Hudson e Lestrade sarebbero stati il bersaglio della vendetta degli uomini di Moriarty. No. Hai preso l’unica decisione logica e giusta. John capirà. Nuovi ricordi li formerai e li immagazzinerai nella tua mente, quando tornerai a Londra. Nuove avventure le vivrete quando avrai sgominato l’organizzazione di Moriarty. Allora sarete ancora Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, soli contro il mondo. Perché tu tornerai da John.

__  
non le ritroverai  
le cose conosciute  
vissute  
con me.

Devi fare presto. Sei sicuro che John si stia annoiando a morte. Non ha nulla da fare, a parte il suo lavoro in ospedale. L’adrenalina non gli scorre più nel sangue. Ha bisogno di te, per questo. Sicuramente si è trovato una qualche insulsa fidanzata e tu non sei lì a farla scappare. Devi fare in fretta e tornare da lui. Devi salvarlo dal suo pessimo gusto in fatto di donne. Una volta tornato, ricomincerete a scorrazzare per Londra, alla caccia di assassini, ladri e di chiunque commetta un qualche tipo di reato. John non si dimenticherà di te. Non ti sostituirà con una delle sue ottuse fidanzate.

__  
E di notte  
e di notte  
per non sentirti solo  
ricorderai  
i tuoi giorni felici  
ricorderai  
tutti quanti i miei baci

La notte è il momento peggiore, quando non puoi condurre indagini. Sei chiuso in camere anonime e senza anima. Camere in cui hanno vissuto altri uomini, donne, bambini… I ricordi della tua vita precedente sono ciò che ti dà la forza di compiere la tua missione. Sono sempre lì a ricordarti perché stai facendo quello che stai facendo. Quei ricordi, ben protetti dietro a porte sicure, sono la linfa vitale cui ti aggrappi per non impazzire, a causa della solitudine, che non ti è mai pesata tanto, come dal giorno in cui Mike Stamford ha portato un ex medico militare, claudicante e senza futuro, nei laboratori del Bart’s.

__  
e capirai  
in un solo momento  
cosa vuol dire  
un anno d'amore  
cosa vuol dire  
un anno d'amore.  
  


La voce della cantante grida la propria disperazione. La propria delusione. La propria maledizione. Il tuo uomo sta uscendo e tu sei pronto a seguirlo. Non ti farai fermare da quella canzone, che sembra volerti ricordare le tue colpe e quello che ti sei lasciato indietro. Non hai tempo per i rimpianti _._ Tu devi pensare al futuro.

A tornare da John _._

_“Perché io tornerò da te e ti farò capire che cosa sento per te. Quanto tu sia importante. Aspettami, John. Perché noi abbiamo un futuro.”_

Ti fai questa promessa, ogni giorno, da quando sei partito. Perché questa è la tua luce, in fondo al lungo tunnel buio in cui vivi.

E la tua luce è John.

Anche se non è fisicamente con te, lui ti guiderà fuori dalle tenebre. E quando tornerai da lui, tutto sarà come prima. Perché John ti avrà aspettato e ti accoglierà a braccia aperte. Per continuare la vostra avventura insieme.

Qualsiasi cosa sia ciò che ti stringe il cuore in una fitta dolorosa, ogni volta che pensi a John.

Forse qualcosa chiamata amore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Come ho spiegato all’inizio, non è nulla di che. Solo pensieri accompagnati da una bella canzone.  
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui . Grazie a chi voglia lasciare una riga di commento.
> 
> Alla prossima.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
